4 Hours, 13 Minutes, and 666 Seconds At Freddy's
by war hippy fatigues
Summary: Heather gets a new job.
1. Introduction

Heather Mason was looking for a job.

As it was, she wanted to graduate from a college in the country in a timeframe not measured in decades. However, Harry Mason was not the richest man, especially so after he had been killed. The money he had saved was significant, but it wasn't enough, and the government wasn't particularly keen on helping her out either.

That had left her skimming around, looking for every "Help Wanted" ad she could find. Sadly, the economy was not in good shape then, and even Happy Burger was kicking a lot of their employees out the door.

Eventually she found something. An opening at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. The place looked like a dump, but they weren't too picky about who they would hire. The pay was pathetically low, but still better than nothing at all. And all she had to do was watch cameras for six hours.

When she went in for an interview, it confirmed her suspicions about the place being a dump. The paint on the walls was peeling, the floor was filthy, the air smelled of mold, and she could have sworn that there was an ant colony burrowed somewhere in the walls. The people running the place seemed rather fishy, insisting that she sign a number of odd liability forms. It really made her wonder what they were so afraid of. Did they think anyone was going to risk jail time robbing a place like this?

Just to be safe, however, she decided to bring her pistol along. It was easy enough to hide, and she doubted she would be running into anything that wouldn't be downed by it anytime soon.

* * *

If Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria looked bad during the day, it was downright hideous at night. The addition of barely functional lights that constantly flickered made the building appear haunted. Having seen a town that was actually haunted, Heather wasn't that impressed.

The security office was tiny, featuring a chair, a desk, and electronically controlled doors. Why the company insisted on having doors that needed power to be closed instead of doors that could be locked with a key, she didn't understand. Maybe that was why they were going out of business, by spending all of their money on an overly expensive security system. Apparently, they were now so desperate that they couldn't even provide enough power to keep the things running for the whole night. At least it gave her an excuse to not bother watching the cameras for her whole shift.

The phone on the desk began ringing a minute after 12. Not knowing what to expect, she picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night..."

The voice on the phone continued, blabbering on about unimportant minute details, until he started talking about the animatronics. Something about a 'free roaming mode'. They must have been very expensive mascots if they could walk around unassisted.

Now he was going on about them being a safety hazard. Supposedly, they would stuff her into a suit if they caught her, because of their base programming. Why would they be programmed to do that? If, for some reason, they happened upon one of their fellows missing a suit, why would it be their responsibility to put the suit back on them, instead of the technician's? Furthermore, how did they create machines smart enough to tell the difference between something that was wearing a suit and something that should be wearing a suit? The height of artificial intelligence so far was those automated phone systems used by government services, which were as bright and as responsive as a brick wall.

The whole thing sounded like a big practical joke. Heather sighed, and put the phone back down.


	2. Night One

At first, the job proved itself to be quite simple. All Heather had to do was occasionally glance through the camera feeds, checking to see if someone had broken in. She couldn't leave the things on all the time, however, as they were hooked up to a very limited power supply. Somehow the owners of the place could afford a bunch of security cameras, super advanced robots, and magnetically powered doors, but they couldn't power the things for more than a few hours at a time. Such was life at Freddy Fazbear's.

It was around 12:30 that Heather noticed something odd.

While glancing at the stage where the animatronics should have been resting, she saw that one of them had gone missing. The purple rabbit looking creature. Apparently, they could move about on their own, as Heather didn't think that someone could have snuck in and dragged the robot around in the few minutes since she had last checked on them.

Glancing around on the other cameras showed that it had moved to the dining area, where it was staring right back at the camera. Heather resolved to keep a close eye on it, lest it get up to further mischief.

The robot lumbered around the dining area for a bit longer, before moving into one of the hallways that led to the security office. Now she could hear the thing walking around with its heavy limbs. Just to be safe, she checked the pistol to see if it was loaded, and if the safety was off.

The robot continued its trek down the hall, ducking into a closet very close to the office. It glared at the camera there, before walking back out into the hallway. It was very close now.

Heather hit the switch to turn on the hallway light. It revealed the ugly purple thing looking right at her, creeping steadily closer.

Heather picked up the pistol and pointed it straight at the robot, which instantly froze.

"You recognize what this is?" she said, staring down the animatronic. "If you enter this security room, you're entering a world of pain."

The robot didn't move.

"If you don't leave right now, you're entering a world of pain."

The robot didn't move.

"You think I'm screwing around here?" She gently gave the trigger a tiny squeeze. "Go back to your crappy stage room."

The robot glared at her for a moment longer, before turning around and trudging back the way it had came.

Heather sighed, and put the gun back down on the desk. She was glad she didn't have to shoot the thing, as her employers might have taken issue with having one of their performers having its CPU scattered all over the wall. Hopefully, now that a pecking order had been established, the things would leave her be for the rest of her shift.

Her prediction turned out to be half true. While the purple bunny minded its own business for the rest of the night, another of the animatronics, a yellow duck looking thing, came to visit her office as well.

"So are you that ugly thing's friend?" Heather said, pointing the gun at it. "Why don't you go and join him, before I really lose my patience?"

The duck thing did not need much convincing, for it turned around right away. On the way out, it attempted to give her a rude sort of gesture through the window, which was a difficult task given that it had no hands.

After that, none of the animatronics bothered coming near the security office. In the blink of a metaphorical eye, it was 6 AM, and Heather was free to go.


	3. Night Two

For her next night at the pizzeria, Heather decided to come a little more prepared. Instead of the handgun, she decided to bring the shotgun instead, as it would have more stopping power should any of the robots decide to try and invade her office again. To that end, she also brought her flashlight, so she didn't have to drain extra power from the generator just to see into the hallways.

She also brought her radio, which she didn't think would act up around normal, non Silent Hill based animatronics, but it was worth trying.

Carrying around a shotgun might have given her some trouble in broad daylight, but it was easy enough to hide it at night. Such was life on the graveyard shift...

When she got to the security office, she was pleased to find no angry robots waiting for her. In fact, they were all neatly perched on the stage behind the curtains, and didn't bother moving when she checked on them. She would glance at them every now and then to check that they weren't moving towards her, which they weren't. It seemed as if last night had taught them a lesson about personal space, and they kept steadfastly to the other end of the restaurant.

Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all.

It was 3 AM, and Heather was fiddling with the fan on the desk when she suddenly heard the crashing of heavy metal footsteps rapidly approaching the office. She quickly grabbed the shotgun, right before a robot burst into the room and screeched at her.

"SCREEEEEEE-"

The sound it made was cut off as a shotgun blast tore through the robot's head, leaving a trail of smoke and broken metal in its wake. The animatronic stood up for a second longer, before loudly crashing to the ground. The radio, which had emitted a burst of static when it entered the room, quickly quieted down.

Heather stood up, breathing heavily. She hadn't expected the things to be capable of running, much less screaming. Well, at least this one wouldn't be doing anything in the future.

Although she would probably be fired, once the establishment figured out who made a mess of their prized entertainers.

Taking a closer look at the robot, she noticed that it wasn't one of the three characters that were on the stage. This one was a dark red, and possessed a hook replacing one of its hands. Was it whatever was inhabiting the closed off Pirate's Cove area?

The sound of metallic footsteps caught her attention once again. The other three robots were approaching the "corpse" of their friend, looking unhappy as robots with fixed facial expressions could look.

Heather raised the shotgun and glared at them. "If you even think about trying what he did..."

The robot in the front, the one shaped like a bear, shook its head. The three animatronics continued creeping closer, until they reached the body of the robot she had shot. They grabbed it, and began dragging back the way they had came.

Feeling generous, Heather decided to throw them the remains of the robot's head. She had a feeling that they would have a better idea of what to do with it then she did.

Following the robots on the cameras, they took the former animatronic back to the Pirate's Cove, where they parted the curtains and placed the wrecked robot on the small platform there. She had no idea why they would do that, but it at least made her look like less of a suspect in destroying it.

Maybe she wouldn't get fired after all, as long as the managers never bothered checking the Pirate's Cove.


	4. Night Three

When she arrived at the pizzeria for her next shift, Heather was relieved when no one had brought up the incident from the previous night. If no one investigated the Pirate's Cove, she might even be able to keep the job for another week.

That was a pretty big if, of course, but it was still a definite possibility.

The security office looked the same as when she had left it last night; dirty, grimy, and generally unappealing. Heather sighed as she sat back into the chair. Hopefully, this night would end up free of homicidal robots trying to kill her.

Fortunately, the animatronics had learned their lesson, and didn't bother venturing outside the stage that night.

In fact, it would have been a completely normal shift, if not for one incident that occurred at 5 AM.

Heather had glanced at a poster from one of the cameras, which she could have sworn hadn't been there before. When she put the camera back down, she noticed a golden bear mask on the desk that hadn't been there before. Its presence was presumably agitating the radio, which emitted a loud hissing noise.

"What the..."

Before she could react, the mask suddenly took to the air and launched itself at her face. This was accompanied by a loud, mechanical roaring that ended after a couple seconds.

Heather grunted, and pulled the mask off her. She decided that the place must be haunted, as she distinctly remembered not taking any hallucinogens before beginning her shift.

It was a pretty lame haunting, though, if all it offered was a teleporting bear mask. At any rate, there was definitely something she could do about the haunted restaurant. She would just have to bring a couple artifacts for the next night...


	5. Night Four

For her next night at Freddy's, Heather was finally prepared to deal with whatever was haunting the place. In place of her flashlight, she had brought with her a number of old medallions and special candles that had once belonged to some bum that lived in the South Ashfield heights, before ending up in various garbage bins across town. Supposedly, they had come in handy when the monsters formed from the mind of a serial killer began haunting one of the apartments there. Hopefully, they would do the same to the spirits inhabiting the restaurant.

As soon as her shift began. Heather immediately got to work, going through the cameras in search of the strange poster she had seen the night before. When she found it, the golden bear mask appeared on her desk again, like clockwork. With the radio going crazy again, she quickly pulled out a Holy Candle and lit it next to the mask, where it soon burned down to wax. As it burned, the mask began to wilt as well, turning into a murky smoke that evaporated into the air.

When the candle had finished burning, Heather looked around to see if anything else had changed, and was surprised to see a blocky, purple figure standing by one of the doors.

"Hiya!" the figure said.

Heather frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm the purple guy!" the purple guy said. "I'm the one who killed all those kids here many years ago, using the power of the Golden Freddy mask!"

"That's horrible, yet somehow unsurprising."

"By exorcising that mask, you've helped cleanse this place of some of the children's spirits," the purple guy continued. "But your task has only just begun! There are seven more masks-"

"Seven?!"

"-and they're all hidden in the past! To find them all, you must travel back in time to the year 1987, where there were like ten animatronics instead of four, and find all the masks-"

"No, sorry," Heather said, shaking her head. "I'm done."

"You're what?"

"I'm done with this crap. This is just too stupid." She got up and walked out the door.

"But what about your paycheck?" the purple guy whined.

"You know, at this point, I could probably make more money by filming myself reacting to a bunch of cheap jump scares than this."

"But what about the loooooooore?"

* * *

Heather sighed as she stopped at a pond. Ecco the dolphin poked his head out from it.

"Rough day, huh?"

"You bet, Ecco. It turned out that stupid place was haunted by ghosts from the past souls of seven departed children or something stupid. The murderer wanted me to do a bunch of time travel bullshit to fix everything."

"I sure know that feeling, sister. Do you want to get high?"


End file.
